Legaia: Rogue Nation
by cheatscanner
Summary: One year after the destruction of Juggernaut, The seru return, and this time, they need our help.
1. Part 1: The Dream

(1 Year later)

(Vahn Is wandering around outside of Rim Elm)

Vahn: ...

(A gimard comes up and attacks him)

Vahn: (?)

(He starts to attack, but gets his butt kicked)

(He is just about to die, and he hears a voice)

(?): Vahn...

(He looks around)

(?): Vahn!

(He still doesnt see anyone)

(?): The genesis tree!

(Vahn suddenly feels fully healed, and stronger too!)

(Vahn start to fight the gimard again, and Vahn kills him quickly)

(?): Thank you, Vahn...

(The voice disappears, and then he hears a different voice)

(?):Vahn!

(Everything goes black)

(?): VAHN!

(He finally wakes up)

Nene: VAHN! Wake up! You're Late!

Nene: It seemed like you were having a nightmare!

Vahn: ...

Nene: Don't tell me you forgot! You were supposed to meet the village elder at sunrise! Its almost lunch time!

(Vahn gets up, and goes outside)

(Vahn wanders around, and finally finds the Village Elder waiting patiently at the beach)

Village Elder: So you finally decided to join me, didn't you?

Village Elder: Now, I wanted to talk to you about some things happening over the past few days in Legaia. Strange reports have been coming in from multiple places.

Village Elder: There have been reports of Seru actually coming back into the world, but different people having been saying multiple things.

Village Elder: Some report of Seru attacking, and others report of their children playing with 'strange creatures', that are virtually harmless.

Village Elder: I'm not sure what these are about, but I'm sure you will find out soon enough.

Village Elder: That will be all.

(Vahn starts to think about his dream)

(He thinks about that first voice... The Genesis Tree!)

(Vahn immedeatly Runs tword it, And then something speaks to his mind...0

: Vahn, Thank you. We need you!


	2. Part 2: Leaving Drake Kingdom

(?): Hs it been so long that you dont remember me?

(?): It is your friend, Meta!

(In shock, Vahn reaches out into the great tree, that seemed to flow with mystic power)

(Meta joined with him)

Meta: Yes, I cant explain how I, or all of us seru lived now, but i will later.

Meta: But for now we must find Noa!

(Vahn starts to leave his home town, when Mei and Ixis run up, and start talking to him)

Mei: Vahn! Where are you going?

Ixis: Hey Vahn, what-- whats that on your arm?

Vahn: ...

Mei: So then...

(Vahn explains that he has to find his friends, and that something happened but hes not totally sure what)

Ixis: So i guess you're leaving again, eh? Well good luck to ya!

Mei: Please come back to visit!

(Vahn knows whereto go. He rememberes visiting Noa in the past. She lives in Jeremi, near the Sky Gardens)

(While walking through the Wind and Water caverns, a group of Multiple different seru burst through and started attacking Vahn. He kills most of them, and thereis one left, agimard.It got scared and starts to run away)

(Vahn started to run after it, until meta spoke)

Meta: Vahn! Do you not understand! Us seru might used to have been a thriving race, but you have to think! After the mother Genesis tree was destroyed, our race was diminished greatly!

Meta: For all I know, that might be that last gimard alive, so we must protect it! First hand or third hand!


	3. Part 3: Jeremi

(Vahn and meta make their way through and out the wind and water caves, finally reacxhing the Sebecus Continent)

Meta: Vahn, there's Jeremi. I suppose you remember where Noa Lives.

Vahn: ...

Meta:... I see... Then we must ask the towns people about her.

(As they walk into Jeremi, they see a few people)

Townsperson: Who? Noa? Im not telling you where she is! I cant trust you!

(And everyone else they ask says the same thing)

(They decide to go up to the Genesis Tree and pray about it)

(They remember their old friend Zalan. They walk into his house to ask about Noa)

Zalan: Hey! I remember you! Aren't you one of those three Ra-Seru heroes?


	4. Part 4: The Prophet

(They started to talk to Zalan)

Vahn: ...

Zalan: ... So I see... You need to find Noa? Well she is the mayor of this town! And its only natural that people wont tell you where she is, because, well lets start here.

Zalan: The local prophet Yume has been having strange dreams lately, and they involve Noa. She believes that something bad will happen to her in the night. People of this town are worried about her saftey, and their own, so no one trusts anyone they dont know.

Zalan: Noa currently lives in a house to the west of the sky gardens. You could go there, but that would be useless. You would need a key that only the prophet and Noa have. You need to speak to the prophet about entering. The prophet lives next to Noa, just for safety.

Meta: Vahn, we must go to the prophet!

(So Vahn says good-bye to his old friend Zalan, and heads tword the house of the prophet. They enter, and find her at her table, eating lunch)

Yume: Yes, what do you want?

Vahn: ...

Yume: You wish to see Noa? I dont know you!

Vahn: ...

Yume: You say you are a freind of Noa? What proof do I have of that?

(Vahn shows her Meta)

Yume: Isnt that, a Ra-Seru? That is proof, but how do I know you arent trying to trick me? This is not convincing enough. I would need more proof!

Meta: Vahn, we need to find some way to convince her! We must go to the genesis tree and pray about it.

(They goto the genesis tree, and pray for hours, but nothing comes to them, and they become very tired)

Meta: Why dont we try to think of something tomorrow, for now, you need to rest!

(Vahn makes his way to an inn, and goes to sleep)

Meta: Vahn...

Meta: Vahn wake up!

(Vahn opens his eyes from his sleep. It was still pitch dark outside)

Meta: Cant you feel the dark presence coming? I believe this is what Yume's dream was about!

Meta: We must protect Noa!

(Vahn gets up and goes outside. He heads for Noa's house when something flashed by)

Meta: Did you see that? ... It looked like... a Rogue!


	5. Part 5: The Prophecy

Meta: I believe the rogue has something to do with the attack prophecised on Noa! We must stop it! Do not kill it though!

(Vahn starts to stalk it. The Rogue runs strait toward Noa's house, and instantly Vahn attacks him)

(But in the midst of Vahn attacking the Rogue, unnoticably many seru come out of the darkness, and when Vahn finally sees them, the seru have got Vahn surronded)

(Vahn glances at Meta)

Meta: Yes, there are too many for you to handle. Ill do it.

(Vahn summons Meta, and he uses the inferno attack)

(All the seru get knocked back, heavily weakened, but none of them dead)

Meta: LEAVE!

(The frightened seru run, as Meta reattatches to Vahn)

(A few seconds later, a door behind them unlocks, and someone steps outside)

Noa: ... Vahn?


	6. Part 6: Noa's Refusal

Noa: Vahn? What are you doing here, especially at this time?

Noa: Is that... Meta?

Meta: It is too hard to explain what happened, or why I'm even here, but I will explain it later.

Noa: But...

Meta: No time for talk now, the Seru-Kai needs us!

Noa: ... Terra... I miss her!

Meta: Noa, Terra-

Noa: I wont help until I get Terra back!

(She runs inside her house, and locks the door)

Vahn: ...

Meta: I suppose there is nothing we can do about her until we get Terra back. But maybe Gala can change her mind?

Yume: Good job. A little late my response is, but good job!

Vahn: ...

Yume: It seems I misjudged you. You have gone against prophecy! You must be the one that will... Oh nothing, nothing...

Meta: Lets go get Gala, he should be able to help us!

(Vahn and Meta make their way to the Biron monestary. They finally get there)

(They are greeted by master Zopu)

Zopu: Greetings, Hero of the Ra-Seru! What brings you to the monestary?

Vahn: ...

Zopu: What? Im sorry, but Gala is currently not here.


	7. Part 7: The Return of Gala

Zopu: Gala has gone to train some of the newer monks. You will probably find him in the East Vos Forest.

Vahn: ...

(Meta and Vahn head to the East Vos Forest to find their old friend)

(They stayed in so long and the got lost)

(Someone steps up behind them)

(?): Is that you, Vahn?

Gala: What the heck are you doing out here?

Vahn: ...

Gala: You were trying to find me?

Gala: Is something wrong?

Vahn: ...

Gala: You came to get me to join you, and to help Noa join us? Hey! Is that... Meta?

Vahn: ...

Gala: So Meta whats the problem?

Meta: I can't Explain it now, I will once we get Noa, but no, time is precious right now, so we must get Noa!

Gala: Right!

(So the 2 head out to find Noa)


	8. Part 8: Persuasion

(When Gala and Vahn get to Jeremi, they head strait for Noa's house)

Gala: Is this really her house?

(Vahn nods his head)

(They knock on her door)

(A muffled voice from inside responds)

Noa: What do you want?

Gala: Noa, we need you help!

Noa: Why do you want MY help?

Gala: Noa! The Seru arent dead! They need your help!

Noa: So what!

Meta: Terra needs you Noa!

Noa: Yeah! And I need Terra!

Noa: I wont help you until I get Terra back!

Gala: But Noa-

Noa: Leave me alone!

Meta: (To Vahn and Gala) I guess we have no choice but to go find Terra.

(The two heroes leave Jeremi in search of Terra)

(Meta starts to explain to them as they walk, what is currently happening)

Meta: Im sorry I havent told you before. Now I have the time to explain it though.

Meta: Vahn, in the dream you had a while ago, that was me. The gimard you killed in your dream was guarding me.

Gala: Wait, what do you mean 'guarding you'?

Meta: After the destruction of the Mother Genesis Tree, the Seru Kai was not destroyed. It was being disintegrated, piece by piece. Me, Terra and Ozma were destroyed after we revived your friends from Juggernaut.

Meta: But the Ra-Seru of Light, Horn, Revived us.

Meta: The Seru had met up somewhere in the Seru-Kai, and we were deciding how to stop total destruction. That was when the seru had split up into two groups. The followers of the Ra-Seru, and the followers of Rogue.

Meta: It is true that the Rogue's methods of reviving the Mother Genesis tree will work, but if they revive it, they will have control over the entire Seru-Kai, and possibly Legaia!

Meta: And one night in the world of the seru, the Rogue captured the Ra-Seru, and made them powerless, absorbing all their energy!

Meta: That was the night you had your dream. I used the last of my powers to teleport your mind into our world, and you destroyed the gimard guarding my body.

Meta: Now we must destroy the other guardians of the Ra-Seru, by finding the vortexes into the Seru-Kai.

Gala: Shouldn't the Vortexes be in the Genesis trees?

Meta: No, but the is where the Ra-Seru will be released when the guardians are destroyed!

Gala: So where do we find the Vortex for Terra?


	9. Part 9: The First Portal

Meta: I am not totally sure, but the portal for a Ra-Seru is always near their Genesis Tree!

Gala: Hmm... Maybe its in Snowdrift Cave!

Meta: Its worth a try.

(Vahn and Gala head for Snowdrift Cave. They make their way to the back of it, and multiple seru are blocking them from getting through)

Vahn: (looks at Meta) ...

Meta: Dont kill them all, just the ones that you need to kill to get through.

(Vahn nods)

(Him and Gala make their way, killing a few gimmards, theeders and swordies to get to the portal)

Gala: Are you ready, Vahn?

(Vahn nods)

(They jump into the portal, and they come out on the other side, in the Seru Kai)

Gala: Wow... That felt weird!

Gala: Haven't done that in a long time...

(They look around. The landscape was a strange green hill, with weird looking plants, that seemed to float by themselves, and come out of the sky)

Meta: Look, at the top of that hill! Its the Seru Guardian!


	10. Part 10: The Face of the Seru Kai

As they walked up the hill to the seru guardian, they landscape started to change)

(The ground turned into a scorched brown, with many cracks it, with steam coming from them)

(The strange plants shrivled up and burned)

(The whole world looked like it was inside out!)

Gala: Whoaaa! What is happening.

Meta: As I have said a long time ago, the Seru-Kai is a world beyond human comprehention. Now do not be afraid, this is not the truth you are seeing. The rogues are messing with your mind!

(Vahn nods)

(they walk through what seemed to be walls that instantly jutte out of the ground, knowing that the truth is what they first saw. They came upon the seru guardian. It was a gizam.)

Gala: This is it.

Meta: After this, Terra is freed.

Vahn: ...

(they come into a fight. Vahn uses a few arts on the guy, and then he gets shot up with a water column. Gala heals Vahn)

(The gizam starts to change)

Vahn: (?)

Meta: This is a Rogue! Kill it now in its regular form!

Gala: Right!

(They hurt it majorly, and then Vahn uses a gimard on it. The rogue falls over, destroyed.)

Meta: Let us leave quickly! The seru kai is still in trouble!

(They leave, and head to Mt. Rikuroa.)

(When they get to the top, They get to the genesis tree)

Terra: Meta! It is you!

Gala: Terra! If you are here, speak to us!

Terra: Gala, I am here, do not worry.

Terra: But where is Noa?

Gala: She will not come until you come to her!

Terra: I will come with you. I will help you.

(Vahn, Gala, and Terra walked down the mountain, and headed for Jeremi)


	11. Part 11: The Return of Terra

(Vahn Gala and Terra reach Noa's house)

(They knock on the door)

Noa: Who is it?

Gala: Noa, we-

Noa: No! Im not coming.

Terra: Noa...

(Noa cracks the door open)

Noa: ... Terra?

Gala: Yes we-

Noa: (Jumps out and grabs Terra) TERRA!

Terra: I appreciate your ... enthusiasm.

Terra: But if you really want me back, we must goto the genesis tree. There, I can join with you.

Noa: Alright!

(Noa eagerly rushes up to the genesis tree, while the others lag behind)

Noa: Hurry up!

Gala: Noa, slow down, there is enough time to get there.

(a scream was heard from someone in the town)

(Everyone looks over. Two creatures head through and into the sky gardens.)

Gala: Whaa?

Meta: That was a Rogue! They are going to try and destroy the genesis tree, and stop us.

Terra: I believe Noa's right. We must stop them before the Genesis tree is destroyed!

(They rush to the Genesis Tree. The Rogeus are already there)

Terra: If you really want me back, you must help them destroy the Rogues!

Noa: Yeah!


	12. Part 12: Noa's Remorse

Noa: Vahn, Gala, lets do this fast!

(Vahn nods his head)

Gala: Right!

(They get into their fighter stances)

(Vahn attacks a smaller rogue and knocks it back fast)

Noa: SUPER TEMPEST! (Noa attacks one of the two remaining rogues, sending it down instantly)

(The last rogue, sensing its high disadvantage, shrinks and disappears into mid-air)

Noa: (confused, looks around) Where did he go?

Terra: Noa, there is no time for this! We must return to eachother! For the sake of the Seru-Kai!

Noa: (nods) Ok!

(Noa and Vahn reach out to the Genesis Tree of Jeremi, while Gala watches in awe)

(There was a bright light, and then Noa had Terra)

Gala: I have forgotten so much about the power of the Genesis Trees...

(5 minutes later, downstairs in Noa's house)

Noa: Vahn, Gala... (She sits down with them at her table)

Noa: I'm sorry for not listening to you, and coming the first time. (She looks away and stares out the window, examining the city) I was just... I finally felt like I actaully have a place of my own for once...

Noa: (She turns back around) And I didn't want to leave...

Gala: We forgive you Noa... Hey, wheres Cort? I havent seen him in a long time.

Noa: Oh, i forgot to tell you! Zalan, after he got back from his trip around legaia, he started a day care! Cort is there now.

(The trio leave to Zalan's house)

Zalan: Hello Noa, Gala, Vahn.

Noa: Zalan! I'm going on a long trip... Could you take care of Cort for me while I'm gone?

Zalan: You three saved our city and brought my son back! There isnt enough i could do to repay you!

Noa: (Very excited and happy) Yay! Thanks Zalan!

(They leave and goto Yume's house for a few minutes)

(They knock)

Yume: Come in!

(They enter into the prophet's home)

Noa: Yume, I have a favor to ask you.

Yume: Yes?

Noa: I'm leaving on a long trip, would you please take care of my house?

Yume: Sure! I have nothing else to do for a long time!

Noa: I knew I could count on you! Alright! Lets head out!

(Vahn nods)

(As they leave, Terra and Meta speak)

Terra: We must find the next Portal!

Meta: Yes! The one to find Ozma!

Gala: (silence)

(As they walk, Terra tell everything about it to Noa)


End file.
